EL ELEVADOR
by jerusalen
Summary: El inocente de Butters a quedado atrapado en el elevador con el mas pervertido de todo el pueblo Kenny McCormic surgira un nuevo amor y se descubrirá por medio de un juego V o R


_Segunda trama aquí miramos que pasa con Butters y Kenny después de que se fueran aquí tienen 16 al final tienen 17_

_Narradora_

En las calles vacías se miraba a dos jóvenes pesaban sin ningún problema bueno uno de ellos sin problemas el otro temblaba de frio

Kenny- tienes frio verdad

Butters- si y mucho

Kenny- ten

Kenny le dio su sueter a butters

Butters- no Kenny dejatelo

Kenny- no me importa mientras tu estés bien yo lo estaré

Butters- te puedes morir congelado

Kenny- eso no importa estaré bien

Butters- quieres ir a mi apartamento

Kenny- a tu que

Butters- no te enteraste

Kenny- no

Butters- mis tíos me regalaron un apartamento y mis tías me dieron mucho dinero para terminar mis estudios

Kenny- y todo eso para que

Butters- pues para que mis papas ya no me castiguen por todo además trabajo el fin de semana

Kenny- me impresionas pequeño

Butters- entonces bienes

Kenny- si así puedo decirte lo que tengo que decir

Butters- muy bien vamos

En el camino ya no hubo mas platica solo caminábamos abrazados a petición de Butters para que Kenny no se congelara

_Punto de Butters_

Cuando llegamos entramos a él gran edificio estuvimos un buen rato en el ascensor cuando entonces se fue la luz y se paró el ascensor

Butters- Kenny que paso

Kenny- se fue la luz

Butters- y porque se paró el ascensor

Kenny- porque usa luz para funcionar

Butters- vamos a morir

Kenny- no mientras yo este aquí no morirás

Butters- pero y si pasa algo y si nunca salimos nos moriremos de frio o de hambre

Kenny- si alguien mure aquí seré yo no tu

Que fue lo que oí que no me dejara morir pero porque yo no quiero que muera si el muere yo moriré con el

Butters- no digas eso prométeme que saldremos juntos

Kenny- solo se fue la luz todo estará bien

_Punto Kenny_

Cada vez hacia más frio y pasaba mucho tiempo Butters estaba muy preocupado ya no sabía cómo tranquilizar lo

Butters- Kenny no viene nadie

Kenny- tranquilo pequeño ya vendrán

Butters- así me dijiste hace 10 segundos

Kenny- ya vendrán

Butters- tengo frio Kenny

Kenny- ven aquí

Butters- para que

Kenny- el mejor calor que tenemos ahora es el corporal

Butters se acercó a mí y nos sentamos el entre mis piernas

Butters- sigo con frio

Kenny- cierto en mi mochila tengo un poncho

Butters- porque lo tienes

Kenny- pues siempre cargo cosas que no sirven en el colegio

Butters- pero ahorra si nos sirve

Saque un gran edredón de mi mochila y nos cubrimos con el

Kenny- major

Butters- mucho

_Punto butters_

Tener a Kenny tan cerca respirando en mi cuello regalando me un poco de su calor es tan reconfortante

Butters- ken

Kenny- que pasa pequeño

Butters- ya me aburrí

Kenny- y que quieres hacer

Butters- que haces cuando te aburres

Kenny- cosas no muy sanas para ti

Butters- porque no muy sanas para mi

Kenny- verdad o reto eso es un juego para estas ocasiones

Butters- mmmmm yo empiezo v o r

Kenny- verdad

Butters- ¿Quién te cae mejor de la clase?

Kenny- mmmmm tu eres el único que no me juzga por como soy

Butters- oh yo no podría juzgarte ken

Kenny- v o r

Butters- vended

Kenny- te has enamorado

Butters- si dos veces

Kenny- interesante sigues

Butters- v o r

Kenny- verdad

Butters- tú te has enamorado de verdad

Kenny- mmmmm amor de verdad solo una vez

Butters- oh te toca

Kenny- quien fue tu primer amor

Butters- fue lexus

Kenny- enserio te enamoraste de ella

Butters- si v o r

Kenny- verdad

Butters- has tenido relaciones con alguien

Kenny- sabes pequeño por más increíble que se oiga nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie

Butters- eres virgen aun oh hamburguesas

Kenny- si aún lo soy ahorra v o r

Butters- verdad

Kenny- te le entregarías a esa persona que amas

Butters- si tuviésemos una relación estable y llevemos mucho tiempo juntos si lo haría

Kenny- eres muy inocentes Butters

Butters- si un poco

Kenny- te toca

Butters- v o r

Kenny- verdad

Butters- tu esperarías a quien amas si ella aún no está lista para ya sabes que

Kenny- si lo esperaría

Hubo un silencio que dijo lo esperaría no dijo la dijo lo le gusta un chico pero quien será Craig oooo no y si lo es que hare con estas sentimientos

_Punto de Kenny_

Sería un silencio incomodo Butters empezó a temblar y se oían sollozos muy bajitos

Kenny- butters

Butters- sigamos jugando si Kenneth

Kenny- está bien v o r

Butters- verdad

Kenny- que te gusta actualmente

Butters- si te lo digo no me hablarías nunca más

Kenny- solo dimelo

Butters- a mi me gustas tu

Kenny- yo

Butters- si tu

Kenny- tu turno

Butters- v o r

Kenny- reto

Butters- bésame

Kenny- seguro

Butters- si

Le gire el rostro suavemente y le di un beso suave transmitiendo muchos sentimientos cuando nos separamos

Kenny- te amo Butters

Butters- Que

Kenny- que te amo de verdad

Butters- tú me amas

Kenny- con todo mi corazón

Butters- yo también

Punto de Butters

Nos volvimos a besar con más pasión que antes y entonces el ascensor se abrió

Señor- se encuentran bi... Creo que interrumpo algo

Kenny- gracias a dios vino alguien a salvarnos

Butters- si

Kenny- vamos

Butters- claro

_Narradora_

Ellos se volvieron novios a los 16 años al año siguiente en la boda de Craig y Tweek

Kenny- pónganse que tirara el ramo de flores

Chicas- Kyle, Gregory, Pip, Butters, Clyde pónganse con nosotros

Los chicos se pusieron Tweek los miro se voltio y tiro las flores todas las chicas intentaron agarrar las y cayó en manos de un chico quien fue...

Kyle- jajaja felicidades pip te casaras pronto

Pip- quien yo pero jejeje no lo creo

Clyde- que envidia pero igual felicidades

Tweek- adiós chicos no vemos la otra semana

Todos- adiós Tweek adiós Craig

_**Fin...**_

_Este es el fin de esta nueva historia espero que les guste _

_south park no me pertenece _


End file.
